


Buckethead

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, warning: crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Optimus landed in the G1 reality through some strange quantum thing, and got to see the other Megatron in action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buckethead

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1/TFA Crossover  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Characters:** TFA Optimus Prime, G1 Optimus Prime, Megatron  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** A prompt from ishimura - **The Prompt:** _G1 x TFA - "Is that really one of your Megatron's plans?"  
>  "That is usual. Why?"  
> "I don't know if I should laugh about him because he's not that much of a mastermind or be scared that he's clearly more unhinged than our buckethead."_

Optimus Prime stood by his alternate universe self, and glanced up at him, away from the battlefield that was arranging itself. “Really?”

“I am afraid so,” Prime replied. He was different from Optimus. The _only_ Prime here. Older. Blockier. Never retracted the battlemask. Sadder sometimes. Optimus could feel the sadness radiating from the mech often enough since he landed here in some strange quantum-

Whatever, the scientific sorts had explained it, but it was over Optimus’ head.

That was neither here nor there, however, as Prime’s field was pulsing with amusement while Megatron, this continuity’s Megatron, wheeled a big, yellow _ducky_ onto the tarmac with the sort of flair that could rival any theater performer’s very best efforts.

“ **PRIME**!”

“Hey, this one knows our name.”

The Prime glanced at him, one optic brighter in confusion, but then refocused on Megatron. “What diabolical plot have you concocted this time, Megatron?”

“Nice delivery,” Optimus said, softly. Somewhere close by an Autobot snickered.

“Thanks,” Prime said equally as soft, but his tone gave away the fact that he was trying not to laugh.

“Surrender to me, or you shall find out!”

Optimus couldn’t help it, the giggle escaped. Worse, it set off twitters and snickers and chuckles amongst the Autobots around them. Even a few Decepticons suspiciously rubbed hands over their mouths or ducked their helms.

“Shh,” Prime whispered. “This is the most fun I’ll get all week.”

Optimus shook his helm. “Ya know, I don’t know if I should laugh at this ‘mastermind of evil’ you have here, or be genuinely afraid that _anyone_ could be more unhinged that the Megatron of my reality.”

“Both?” Prime suggested.

Optimus would have replied, but suddenly Prime’s hand shoved hard against his shoulder, and a huge blast of purple plasma boiled by between them. Well, so much for playtime. He climbed to his feet and started shooting at the Decepticons, watching as his counterpart charged toward Megatron. He was going to have to remember some of those curse words. They might not insult his Megatron, but they’d probably confuse him. Also, the name-calling. Yes. He needed to add that in to his fights with Megatron once he got home.

‘Buckethead’?

Heh. Maybe this Prime wasn’t _all_ that much more mature than Optimus.


End file.
